College Life
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: AU Basche fic, Ashe Dalmasca is in college, and she just can't seem to find the right guy, but fate has its ways... such as a soda spilling all over you. Rating will probably go up in future chapters


YAYYYYYY!!!!!

NEW FIC!!!!!

(and there are three or four others that I have started and not yet finished! lol!)

Peter: so what are you doing writing THIS?!

me: ((jumps)) um, well... I want to?

Paine: ((rolls around on ground laughing))

Peter & I: O.O

me: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO PAINE!!!! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!

OoOoO

Dislaimer: ff-kh-luvrgrl in no way shape or form owns FFXII

Warnings: probable lemon, het, AU, age-change

Pairing: BaschAshe

On with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ashe Dalmasca sighed. Her first year of college was almost over and she _still_ hadn't had a steady boyfriend. This was, however, partially her fault. She hadn't found the right guy yet. Most of the sweet, caring guys she agreed to go out with had turned out to be... well, not so sweet and caring. They just wanted to be the first to get in her pants. Most of them ended up with a black eye/broken nose/fat lip, and they _all_ ended up receiving a slap on the face and a knee to the groin.

She seemed to be attracting all of the wrong boys. And so here she was, alone, eating a Dilly Bar at Dairy Queen. Her abandoned manga lay on the table in front of her, turned upside-down to keep her place as she stared out the window. She was startled out of her daydreams when a blond man nearly fell over her. Catching himself in time, he managed not to collide with her. Her book, however, was not so lucky. The man's soda had slipped from his grasp, and while it missed the two of them, it drenched her book. Behind the man, a nearly identical man was laughing his ass off.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I'll pay you for a new book," the man who had tripped over her apologised. His friend laughed harder, and the man - who had a scar over his left eye - turned and glared at him. "Enough, Noah," he began, and at this name, the man - _Noah_, Ashe thought, _He called him Noah._ - stopped laughing immediately, smile dissapppearing. "If you want to push me, fine. But _don't_ do when it will cause trouble for others!"

"I _told_ you, Basch, it's _Gabranth._"

The scarred man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I swear, you are _totally_ out of it, _Noah_." Pulling out his wallet, the man pulled out a twenty, then turned back to Ashe. "I'm _really_ sorry, miss. By brother... has some mental issues."

"Hey!"

Ashe giggled. "It's alright. No harm done, right?"

He shook his head. "Your book is ruined. I'm sorry. Here." He held out the bill to her. "To buy you another one. I'm _very_ sorry about the trouble."

She blushed at his kindness. "I-it's okay. Really!"

He smiled softly, but left the twenty on the table, then turned around to glare at his brother as he walked back to the counter.

"What?"

Smiling, Ashe gathered her purse and the twenty - she couldn't leave it there; the man would be hurt, and he had been so kind ti her! - as well as her soggy book, then threw her trash away and exited the building. She was walking to her car when a large hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling into a nearby alley.

"Well, lookie her, boys," a large, ugly man leered, "doesn't she just look _delicious?"_ His men nodded - there were three of them, amking it four against one - and Ashe paled. She had been waiting _so long,_ saving her virginity for the right man, and shed was about to loose it to four rapists. She whimpered, and then as one neared her with a filthy rag - a gag, most likely - she screamed in fear, hoping in vain that someone would hear her.

OoO

Basch fon Ronsenburg sighed - his brother had shoved him - _again._ And, once again, her had been holding a beverage that he had just bought, and, once again, it had caused someone else to suffer. _I swear, _he thought, _one day, I'm just gonna punch him._ He sighed again. _I won't hurt him _too_ bad. After all, we _have_ been brothers for over 23 years._

"C'mon, _Noah,_" Basch said, "let's go. I've gotta finish that--"

He was cut off at the sound of a scream. He had been about to unlock his car, so he tossed the keys in his twin brother's direction. Dropping his coke he sprinted in the direction that the scream had come from. _Shit. Now where do I go?_ His quiestion was soon answered - in the form of a shriek. More accurately, a shriek that had been cut short, probably because the shrieker had had her (or his, but it soundded pretty feminine. Of course, his cousin Vaan sounded really girlish when he screamed...) mouth covered or something stuffed in her mouth. Turning to where the shriek came from, he rounded a corner and saw three large men - _make that four large men_ - ganging up on a young lady. He caught a glimpse of the girl and his heart skipped.

_It's the girl from Dairy Queen!_ "Gabranth! Over here!" he yelled, and the men froze. One of the men, apparently the leader, wrenced the girl from the others' grasp and held her arm in a what seemed to be painful grip. "Get him!" The 'leader' ordered. The men rushed at Basch. They were each at least one and a half times his size, but Basch was strong and quick. He made short work of the smaller two, and by the time he had defeated them, Gabranth had made it to where he was. Gabranth was almost as fit as he was, and more conniving. "You get the girl! I'll take care of tubby here!" Gabranth shouted. The third 'crony' was at least twice Basch's size, but he easily doged past him, quickly reaching the leader, who was holding the struggling female. She was terrified, and Basch's heart throbbed at the fear in her eyes. So caught up was he in worrying about her that he almost missed the knife in the leaders hand. Luckily, he was able to dodge it, and, moving quickly, he grabbed he man's wrist, using his grip on the man's arm to twist it, turning at the same time to that the elbow was directly above his shoulder, and then he slammed the arm down, effectively braking the other man's arm. The man squealed in pain and released the trembling girl, who Basch caught, supporting her with one arm as he kicked the other man back firmly, causing him to stumble into the wall and then fall on his fat arse.

Hoisting the girl in his arms, he ran down the alley, his brother calling the police as he ran. All the men were unconscious, and the girl was sobbing hysterically into Basch's shirt. Reaching his car, he motioned for Gabranth to open the door, whih he did, and then Basch gently placed the terrified girl on the back seat. He slowly removed the gag, which caused her to relax a little, and then he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. She nodded and started sobbing again, and he pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his shirt, knowing she would probably need comfort.

Soon after, he heard sirens approaching. He continued to hold the still-sobbing girl, slowly ricking back and forth. "Basch, let go of her! Basch--" His brother was cut off when Basch felt himself ripped away from the girl, his hands being forced behind his back. The girl's tear-filled eyes widened as the policeman spoke to the shocked Basch. "You are under arrest for attempted rape and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used--"

"Stop! Stop it! _He_ didn't try to rape me! He _saved_ me! Let him go!" The girl was near hysterics again, and the policemen just gaped at her. "Now, now, miss, you're going to be all right. You don't need to protect this- this- this _bastard;_ he can't hurt you anymore." At this, she started sobbing again.

'He didn't _do _it! The four men wh otried to rape her are in an alley that way unconscious! One of them has a broken arm! Basch didn't do _anything_!" Gabranth insisted. One of the policemen turned to Gabranth, eyes narrowing. "And who might _you_ be?"

"He-he's my boyfriend!" the girl blurted out, panicing. "My name is Ashe Dalmasca, and that's my boyfriend Noah! He and his brother Basch--"

"Miss, we're going to be taking this criminal in for questioning," the policeman said, interrupting the poor girl. "We'll leave Noah alone, since he's your boyfriend, but if this one says _anything_ to even _suggest_ that Noah had anything to do with this, we'll be placing him under arrest as well."

With that, they hauled Basch fon Ronsenburd away. The last glimpse of them that he saw was his brother staqring in disbeleif and the girl - Ashe Dalmasca - sobbing again.

OoOoO

Ashe sobbed as they roughly shoved her savior in their car like a criminal. As they drove away, his brother turned to her and akwardly rubbed her back until she calmed down a bit.

"So... I'm your boyfriend?" At this, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Ah, okay. 'Cause I already _have_ a girlfriend, and I don't think Drace would be to happy with me if I suddenly got another girlfrend. _Basch_, however, _doesn't_ have a girlfriend..." He trailed off, grinning at Ashe, who blushed. "By the way, how did you know what my name was? I mean, I know I said Basch's name, but--"

"He called you Noah when you nearly pushed him into me."

"Oh, heh heh... Sorry about that..."

OoOoO

Basch groaned. He had been here for two days now, and he still hadn't been allowed to make his one phone call yet. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Ashe ran in, followed by a grinning Gabranth and a policeman. "I'm sorry about the trouble, sir," the policeman said. "We've found the real rapists. Turns out, we've been trying to catch them for almost two years now. Your girlfriend in one lucky woman. Most of their victims end up dead." By the time he had finished saying this, he had unlocked Basch's cell, walked in, and unlocked Basch's handcuffs. Basch had been alone in his cell, so the policeman didn't have to worry about another criminal escaping. "Your girlfriend won't even have to testify in court, most likely. It was pretty smart of her though, to keep your brother out of jail by saying they were still going out. If she hadn't told that little white lie, we probably wouldn't have found the men--"

Basch had just stood up and walked out of the cell, only to be clobbered by Ashe, who promptly kissed him. "Play along," she murmured against his lips, and his kissed her back.

"Ahem."

Basch pulled back, raising his eyebrow at his brother. "Jealous?"

"Wha? No way! I've got Drace, and she's _much_ hotter than... Ashe... eh-heh..." he laughed weakly as Ashe sent him a death glare,

"Well, you're free to go, sir," the policeman said, and Basch nodded in thanks and understanding. Putting his arm around Ashe, he guided her to the exit, and started towards his car, but Ashe grabbed his arm. "Nuh-uh," she said, shaking her head, "You're coming with _me."_ He allowed himself to be dragged to her car, and then he got in the front passenger's seat. As she got in, he asked, "So, where are we going?"

"To my apartment," Ashe replied.

"What?!?!"

"Your brother is following us. Drace is waiting there, so we'd better hurry."

He nodded, then thought of something. "Soo... when did you go out with Gabranth?"

She frowned. "I didn't. I was panicking, okay? It was the only excuse I could think of."

"Sorry, just curious."

OoOoOoOoO

me: whoo! been typing for over an hour - non-stop! I've decided that this will also be a multi-chaptered fic, and I'm NOT going to post the second chapter until I have at LEAST five reviews! My other Basche fic has _no_ reviews, and It's been up for like, ever! plus, I know I have over two hundred hits on it! It's pretty depressing. I'll be happy to get a review for that, even if it IS criticism. Although I don't particualrly like to hear it, I would like to know when my fics suck! Oh, and sorry about all the angst... It was supposed to be a happier fic... Of course, I was _also_ planning on only de-aging Basch and Gabranth 10 years (they'd be 26 then), but I decided to go ahead and make them 23, so now they're only 4 years older than Ashe. So... yeah.

Peter: ARE YOU DONE YET?! ((gets hit in the head with pillow))

me: shaddup. ANYWAYS, please review! remember, i need 5 reviews to update! (and this time i mean it!)


End file.
